My Son On American Idol
by futrLPwriter
Summary: Sam's son has gone missing! but where has his singing offspring gone to? Well, no other then American Idol!
1. Lost

**Local Boy Missing**

A local boy from Pismo Beach, California has been reported lost last night. His name is LeBuck 'Bucky McBuck' or 'Buck' Temple. He is 6'3" with dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and likes wearing either weird boots or hats. He was last seen coming home from his godfather Quinn Giather's house. He is now under interigation Parents Sam and Astrid Temple say that "they have no idea where he would've gone, he's a very problable boy". If you have any information on the whereabouts of this boy, please contact the police immediately.

~~~  
_**Sam's 3rd person**_

Sam had no time for pacing around. His son was lost and no where to be found! Where on earth would that boy be? The ringing of the phone startled him from his thoughts and he nearly flew to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello sir. Would you be interested in--"

"NO I AM NOT INTERESTED IN ANY OF YOUR SILLY ADVERTISEMENTS! MY SON IS LOST AND I DON'T WANT ANY PHONE CALLS EXCEPT WHEN MY SON IS SAFE!!!" he bellowed and slammed it to the receiver. He bellowed once more then went to bed.

~~~  
_**Bucky's 1st person**_

Man am I hyped! Here in LA! Man I can't wait! Wait till the judges here me! I will go to Hollywood! Then there I will win this thing and for fill my dream!

"He' Man" the guy next to him nodded to him.

"Hi"

"Ya' here to audition?"

"Yep."

"Coo'" and he looked away.

"Are you gonna audition?"

"Ye'"

"Cool" and he looked away. "Well, best get some sleep, eh?"

"Ye'" and he turned to his tent.

"Hey, mind I ask you what's your name?"

The guy turned back to him, his teeth shining in the moonlight. "Name's Drake. Drake Junior."

* * *

Not the longest but awesome much?  
Dunno but to all Sam Fans, sorry if I interpret Sam horribly.  
I'm a Team Caine-er. ;)  
Yeah reviews, suggestions? Appreciate it much!


	2. TV

_**Bucky's 1st person**_

The Day. The Day of the real deal audition. Ackk, I'm nervous! But one thing keeps bothering me, where's Drake Junior?

"Buck Temple?" someone said. I looked up to see a lady with a clipboard.

"Yeah that's me."

"You're up next, ok?"

"Alright!" and the lady left.

"Temple?" A girl nearby said. "Did I hear right?"

"Yesseree. And who are you?"

"My name's Gloria Soren. It's funny. At night, when I was little, I would always hear my father rant about someone called Temple. Sam kinda rings a bell."

"Really? Sam's my father's name!"

"Really? Well then, we have something in common." She turned away. She was very beautiful, this Gloria Soren. Her hair was a bit past her shoulders, strait and brown and lush. Her skin was fair, very pale. Her lips full, her eyes big, brown, and beautiful. She walked with catlike grace, yet with a sort of cocky taste.

From her back pocket of her jeans came a ringing and a vibrate. She got it out.

"Hello? Yeah hi mom. Yeah I'm at auditions. Yeah I'm goin' to Hollywood, you just wait." a pause. "Yeah I practiced. When am I on? After this guy. Think dad knows his father, dunno. Does Sam Temple ring a bell?" a long pause, you could hear the person on the other line yelling. "Ok, ok mom. I won't speak to the dude, jeez. Oh ok." another pause. "Hi dad. Yeah. Dude's right here. You wanna talk to him? I don't think that's...alright." she turned to me. "My dad wants to talk with you." she passes me her phone. "Hello?" I say. Nothing, just breathing. "Uh..." I hold it back to her. "There's nothing, just breathing." She takes it back. "Hello?" a short pause. "Oh hi Matt. Yeah, my dream's coming true while your still there in little PB. Tell me again why you want to teach there."

The lady came back. "Miss, can you get off your phone, you're almost on."

"Fine." she said to her, then back to the phone, "'Kay, tee-tee-why-elllllllll guys! Love you lots! Bye!" she hung up.

"Buck, your on." the lady said. I nodded and went through the doors.

_**Sam's 3rd person**_

"Mugh!" he awoke. He was on the table, drool in a puddle around him. He fell asleep by the phone. Astrid came over with two cups of coffee.

"How are you?" she said, sitting down close.

"Had a nightmare."

"The same?"

"No, different. Worse." He sipped the boiling hot cup, not caring if it burned his tongue. He looked up, seeing Astrid's worried stare. She looked at the clock.

"Oh!" she got up and went to the tv.

"What are you doing?"

"American Idol's on."

"Astrid. Your child is missing and all you can think about is American Idol?"

"No, it's just, in the previews, I think I saw something. Not sure though." he sat down next to her.

The whole intro went by, him gasping at some things he thought he saw, but what wasn't really there. He was getting agitated, fast.

"You know what?" he stood up with total fury. "I give. Whatever you saw was problaby just your imagination. I'm leaving." he started to walk away. He went to his room, changed, then was heading outside when he heard Astrid scream.

"Sam, SAM GET OVER HERE!!!" he ran to the tv room and froze in place, seeing the person on tv.

Both of them were transfixed over the tv, because who was on there was no one other then Bucky Temple.

* * *

Yeah lame cliffie.  
no big though.  
Hmmm, wonder what's gonna happen to the Temples?  
Hmmm, and what about the Sorens?  
:/ weird.  
I don't even know.


	3. You're up!

_**Bucky's 1st person**_

I entered.

They giggled at my boots as I entered.

"Hi" I said.

"Hello" they said, still giggling.

"Your name's Bucky?" Paula said. I smiled.

"Yes."

"On the page it says you full name's LeBuck. Who on earth would call you that?" Simon said with a frown.

"My mom."

"Well then, show us what you've got."

This time, I smiled with all teeth. I picked one of the best songs I know. One from my favorite artist, Bon Jovi.

"_This ain't a song for the brokenhearted  
No silent prayer for the faith departed  
And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud_

_It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life_

_This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky, gotta make your own breaks_

_It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life_

_You better stand tall  
When they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break  
Baby, don't back down_

_It's my life  
It's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_(It's my life)  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my LIFE!"_ I ended that with a boom.

The judges were silent. Did I do something wrong?

_**Sam's 3rd person**_

He was silent, waiting for the judges response. He had never realized what sort of singing potential his son had.

"Wow, man." Randy spoke first. "That was so cool, man. You don't seem like a guy of that kind of potential."

"Yes I agree, Buck." Paula spoke next. "That was one of the most greatest songs heard so far here! Well, other then a few but still. That was magnificent."

Buck smiles. His smile is similar to Sam's. They all turn to Simon. After a pause, he speaks.

"I...am speechless." he shakes his head. "You're going to Hollywood." Bucky was shocked, his eyes wide.

"You're kidding!"

"No"

"Really? Oh my...!" The announcer goes back on.

"And Bucky goes on!" The tv shows his stepping out to a bunch of people, one who Sam thought he recognized...

"Sam! Sam it's Bucky! He's alive!" Astrid was all tears. Sam went to her and held her close and he too, was crying.

"Now will Gloria Soren make it too?" This caught both of their attention. "Stay tuned to find out!" Astrid looked to Sam. Sam suddenly looked exhausted.

"You know what, Astrid? I think Buck isn't the only one still alive."

* * *

Wow, what a chapter!  
Meh, not really.  
I don't know, but I fare this is not going to turn out well...  
Who know's who's next after Gloria? O.o!!!


	4. Soren Sonnet

_**Bucky's 1st Person**_

I can't belive it.

I made it! I made it!

I LeBuck Temple, made it to Hollywood! I jump and punch the air!

"Congra', Temple." I turn to see Drake Junior, grinning a sort of devilish grin.

"Wow, thanks man!" they hugged and Drake Junior turned his attention back to the screen.

"Ya' kno' man, it's a good thin' they changed the tv before you were on ther'"

"What do you mean?"

"I means that you were on the news, man! Yo' folks are lookin' fo' you!"

"You mean, my parents are looking for me? Like a nationwide search or an Amber alert or something?"

"What else?"

The host comes over to me. "Bucky! Tell us, how do you feel about going to the next round?"

"I, I'm exited!"

"Good to hear that!" he turns his attention to Gloria, getting ready to have her go at it. "But will Gloria Soren be in for the winning? Stay tuned and see!"

Gloria turns to me. "Congrats, Buck."

"Thanks, I wish you the best."

"Thanks."

"Hey, I'm afta' you, right?" Drake Junior says to her.

"Yes, and who may you be?"

"M' name's Drake Junior."

"Do you know my father, Caine Soren?"

"Mmm, na'."

"Weird. My father would talk about you. Or maybe about your father. Well, I got to go. Wish me luck!" She left past the double doors into the room.

"She weir' man. Why would I know 'bou' her dad?" he seemed perplexed. I tried to comfort him.

"Don't worry. Her dad might be weird." we turn our attention to the screen, waiting for her part.

_**Sam's 3rd person**_

The girl went up next_._

Oh did she look familiar.

"Hello Gloria." Paula said

"Hi." Her smile was the same.

"So, what are you gonna sing for us today?"

"Maybe This Time"

"Alright then."

"_Maybe this time,  
I'll be lucky_  
_ Maybe this time he'll stay_  
_ Maybe this time, for the first time_  
_ Love won't hurry away_  
_He will hold me fast_  
_ I'll be home at last_  
_ Not a loser anymore_  
_ Like the last time and the time before_  
_Everybody loves a winner_  
_ So nobody loved me_  
_ Lady peaceful, Lady happy  
That's what I want to be__  
__All of the odds are, they're in my favor__  
Something's bound to begin__  
It's gotta happen,__  
hahaha!  
happen sometime_  
_ Maybe this time I'll win_  
_Cuz_!  
_ Everybody, they love a winner_  
_ So nobody loved me_  
_ Lady peaceful, Lady happy_  
_ That's what I want to be_  
_All of the odds are, they're in my favor_  
_ Something's bound to begin_  
_ It's gotta happen,  
happen sometime_  
_ Maybe this time  
Maybe this time  
I'll win!_"

_She sounded better then I thought,_ thought Sam. _Way better_.

"Wow" Paula clapped.

"Wow indeed." Simon agreed.

"Yeah, wow!" Randy included.

The host went back on. "With the wow's of the judges, Gloria goes on! Up next:" the transition screen shows Drake Junior singing. "Will Drake Junior be as successful as the last two?"

"Oh God..." Sam slowly stood up. "Astrid, where's the studio located?"

* * *

Dun-dun-duuuuuunnn!  
Yeah, no duh, Sam! If there was you and then there was Caine, what about Drake, eh?  
*sigh* Sam you're so ignorant.  
Ok enough with being too into the story.  
I need ur help, fanfictioners!  
I thought up of a song for DJ (hehe, DJ, get it?) but I forgot it.  
So I'm accepting suggestions!  
What song should the son of a cruel guy be?  
Should he sing country, or death metal? :/  
Options, people, i need options! Or you'll never get to see what happens!  
Nah, you will, but you'll never see your suggested song here! :O


	5. Drake's A Cowboy

_**Bucky's 1st person**_

I wished him luck and watched him go.

"Buck." An out-of breath familiar voice whispered behind me.

I'm screwed.

I turn and see them.

Mom and dad.

They're here.

"Buck!" she runs up to me, embraces me tightly, Dad falling behind slightly.

"Mom,"I say softly. As hard as I try, tears encircle. "Wha...what are you guys doing here?"

"More importantly, where have you been?" that was father. Mother let go of me, and it was the first time I peered into dad's light blue eyes. They showed calm and coolness, yet with a tinge of stress and secrecy. His eyes were the doors to the truth. Or rather, lies...

His eyes confunded me, whatever that means.

Father seemed the same. "Uh..." he shook it off. "Ugh, the good thing is that you are alive and well. Have you been eating?"

"Yeah." Then the screen showed Drake Junior. "Hey look it's Drake Junior."

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he's the first one to greet me here."

His singing both brought us to the screen.

_"It's all the same, only the names will change _  
_Everyday, it seems we're wastin' away _  
_Another place, where the faces are so cold _  
_I drive all night, just to get back home _

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride _  
_I'm wanted dead or alive _  
_Wanted dead or alive _

_Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days _  
_The people I meet always go their separate ways _  
_Sometimes you tell the day _  
_By the bottle that you drink _  
_And times when you're all alone all you do is think _

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride _  
_I'm wanted dead or alive _  
_Wanted dead or alive.... _

_Oh, I ride! _

_(yeah!) _

_Ooh, and I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride _  
_I'm wanted dead or alive _

_I walk these streets _  
_A loaded six-string on my back _  
_I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back _  
_I been everywhere, still I'm standing tall _  
_I've seen a million faces _  
_And I've rocked them all _

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride _  
_I'm wanted dead or alive _  
_I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side _  
_I'm wanted dead or alive _  
_Wanted dead or alive"_

"Drake Merwin." my father said.

"Bon Jovi." I corrected.

"No- nevermind."

The judges start once more. "That was amazing." "That was pure genius." "That was idiotic!"

He passes.

"Sam..." my mother says to father.

"Hm?"

"Look..." she points at the doors where there was Drake Junior hugging his father, Drake Senior.

* * *

Oh. My. Goodness!!!  
Yeah, sorry for no Sam part here.  
Just thought it would ruin it.  
Maybe next time!  
Maybe...  
Setting to work on it! ^^  
Yeah, and about the song...does it fit?


	6. Reunited

_**Sam's 3rd Person**_

_Oh God. _he thought.

He looked around, searching to see if it's true, if _he_'s here.

"Oh!" a familiar voice said. "Why if it isn't brother of mines. Long time no see, _brother_!" Sam turned around to see him.

Caine stood stock still in front of him, shining the grandest smile he's ever seen. He outstretched his arms towards Sam, embracing him in a giant hug. Caine was taller.

"Caine. So we meet again."

"Oh, very cliche Sam. Much like your style. And who's this?" he glances towards Bucky. "Why if it isn't a little Sam. Hello little Sam. It appears that I am your uncle! Call me Uncle Caine!" After embracing him he went over to Diana, falling shortly behind, carrying diaper bags, children and strollers. Caine grabs the little one from her hands and brandishes him to Sam. "Lookie Sam! It's your nephew! You know what his name is? Peter." He glances at Astrid. "Or Pete for short." He smirks and hands Peter back to Diana, walks back to Gloria.

_**Buck's 1 Person**_

I...am confused.

I turn to dad. "Dad?"

"Shut up Bucky."

"Dad, you need to explain everything."

"I don't need to explain anything to you!"

In the background you could hear the man squeal. "Oh my gosh! Look Sammy! It's DRAKE!"

Father flinched.

"Who has called?" Drake Junior's father came to the man.

"I have! Long time no see!"

"I'm sorry. I don't seem to know you."

"Course you know me, _Drake Merwin_! It's me, _Caine Soren_! You know! From Coates! Remember? We were both in the _F_-" Father was there in a flash, covering the mans mouth.

"I swear, if you say another word, I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna what, brother? Zap me with your fire-hands?"

"I told you to _shut up_!"

"Anger managment-much, Sammy."

I couldn't take it anymore. "Dad, let go of him."

They both looked at me. He let go.

"Now. Explain everything."

"Buck-"

"Explain."

"Well..."

"Buck Temple?" the lady with the clipboard again. "Your limo is waiting."

"Uh, ok." I was so furious and confused that I forgot about that and went into the limo with Gloria and DJ.

* * *

OMFG HOW LAME WAS THAT?!?!?!  
Ack, maybe it's 'cause I just finished pt. 1 in my book.  
Ugh, finishing always gives me writer's block.  
Must. Start. pt. 2...  
Or maybe it's the music I'm listening...(Weezer:me? Me:Yes you!)  
Or maybe it's the book I'm reading...(_Secret, Silent Screams:_Me? Me: :( yes you!)  
Whatever it is, it made this part horrid!


	7. Then Some

_**Bucky's 1st person**_

Once I stepped into the limo, I lost my worries.

_"All the single ladies_  
_All the single ladies_  
_All the single ladies_  
_All the single ladies_  
_All the single ladies_  
_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_  
_Now put your hands up_  
_ Up in the club, we just broke up_  
_ I'm doing my own little thing_  
_ you Decided to dip but now you wanna trip_  
_ Cuz another brother noticed me_  
_ I'm up on him, he up on me_  
_ dont pay him any attention_  
_ cuz i cried my tears, GAVE three good years_  
_ Ya can't be mad at me_

_ Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_  
_ If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_  
_ Don't be mad once you see that he want it_  
_ If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_ wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh _  
_ wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh_

_ Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_  
_ If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_  
_ Don't be mad once you see that he want it_  
_ If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_ I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips_  
_ hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans_  
_ acting up, drink in my cup_  
_ I couldnt care less what you think_  
_ I need no permission, did I mention_  
_ Dont pay him any attention_  
_ Cuz you had your turn_  
_ But now you gonna learn_  
_ What it really feels like to miss me_

_ Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_  
_ If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_  
_ Don't be mad once you see that he want it_  
_ If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh_  
_woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh_

_Don't treat me to the things of this world_  
_ I'm not that kind of girl_  
_ Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve_  
_ Is a man that makes me, then takes me_  
_ And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond_  
_ Pull me into your arms_  
_ Say I'm the one you WANT_  
_ If you don't, you'll be alone_  
_ And like a ghost I'll be gone_

_ All the single ladies_  
_All the single ladies_  
_All the single ladies_  
_All the single ladies_  
_All the single ladies_  
_All the single ladies_  
_ Now put your hands up_  
_ woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh _  
_ oh oh oh _  
_oh oh oh_

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_  
_ If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_  
_ Don't be mad once you see that he want it_  
_ If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it woo oh ooh_  
_woo oh ooh_  
_woo oh ooh_"

They clapped and I clapped with them.

I sat next to DJ and Gloria, listening to their stories of their hometowns, realizing how close they were to Pismo Beach.

Then that topic was brought up.

"Ugh, I nearly didn't get to go here!" Gloria said.

"Why?" only her and DJ were actually having a conversation.

"I don't know, at one moment, dad was ok, the next, he was ballistic! Mom calmed him down and then once he was to his senses, he said yes."

"Don' take this the wron' way man, but yo' dad's weird. I mean with my dad and everything?"

"Yeah, I know. He's just so weird about things, mostly about relatives and his past."

"Ya' kno', ma' dad's kinda weird too. About the past and everythin'."

"Yeah," Buck was interested in this. "Dad didn't let me go for some reason. He also got some weird reaction too. Like as if he knew something bad was gonna happen. Maybe there is something about the past..."

"I should ask my dad, maybe he knows." Gloria took out her phone. Instantly, DJ slapped it out of her hand. "What was that for?"

"I...I dunno, man. I just ha'...had this instinct." He stared at his right hand in confusion.

We came out and ended in Hollywood.

* * *

you know, I just felt like ending it there.  
Is that alright?  
No Sam part again....  
BUT I NEED INSPIRATION!!!  
Oh woe is me... T~T


	8. Something's Up

_**Sam's 3rd Person**_.

He watched his son ride off with strangers, his wondering son.

He wondered if he could ever muster up to tell him the truth, everything about what happened in the past, in the FAYZ. And how to explain about Caine and Drake.

His brother and Drake were discussing and he knew that Drake was playing dumb.

"Don't you remember, Drake? When we would walk about campus and beat some kid? Or, when you totally swirlied that nerd for good? Or, those temptations of hurting Computer Jack? By the way, have you heard from Jack? It's been so long, we were good friends, don't you remember any of it?"

"I don't recall any of this content you speak of, sir."

"Come on, Drake, don't fool around with me-"

Sam had an idea. "Say, Drake, what ever really happened with your whip arm?"

His face turned pale. "My what?"

Sam stared at Drake's arm. "You know, your whip arm. The one you prized so much. The one you..." He sighed, facing the cold memory. "The one you whipped me with back in the day. In the FAYZ."

Drake was silent, pale, eyes widening. He stared at the ground, eyes slightly twitching. You could see his mouth resisting the smirk.

"You know." Sam felt he had to push it. "The one the Gaiaphage gave you. It was pink, like stretched flesh." He saw his muscles tensing. Sam steadily approached him, making his voice lower so little could hear. "Remember, you were plastering us all and then you got distracted and I burne-"

"You burned my arm off, YOU-" Drake dived for Sam, tackling him down, swinging at him, full blow. He screamed and cursed in rage. "YOU BURNED OFF MY ARM. YOU HUMILIATED ME. I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU BACK THEN I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU!"

Caine could be heard in the background, sighing and saying "That's the Drake I remember."

**Buck's 1st Person.**

They gave us the most luxurious rooms in this fancy hotel. I got DJ as a roommate. I started exploring the place while DJ layed on one of the beds.

"Can ya belie'e this man? Us, going to be stars. Going to win this!"

"I know, man! It's like, I can't even believe this!" It all seems to be a strange dream to me. Then I think of something. "Say DJ?"

"Yeh?"

"Do you really not know anything about your dad and my dad's relationship?"

He was silent, seeming to conciser his words.

"One day, ma dad was teachin' me how to shoot a gun. Now, I don' really like guns, bu' he was a-teachin' me for no reason. I was failin' and he got angry and went on a rampage about some alliance and a Sam Temple and stuff like tha', ya know? I dunno. Ma said she left him 'cause of he's wacko. Bu', ya know, pa's real nice most of the time."

I couldn't grasp the idea of having some relation to this boy. Somehow, all of this made no sense, but somehow came all together perfectly.

A knock came from the door.

DJ gets up and looks through the peephole. He turns towards me. "I's that Gloria girl. Wha' should I do?"

"Do you know how thin this door is, Drake Junior? I heard that. Just let me in."

I nodded in confirmation. He opens the door.

* * *

I AM BACK ON FANFICTION.  
This is my return thing whatever.  
I think this will be the only fanfiction I will update.  
It's interesting 'cause, one day, I was bored and I was looking at some old stuff and I saw that there was fanfiction there. So I'm like, cool, wonder what I wrote. I looked at a couple and I'm like, cool, totally remember this one. Then, this title came up and I'm like, what? American Idol? Did I write this? I don't remember this... So I read it and I'm like WHOA, I wrote this? and I noticed that the date that I last updated this matched to the date of that day and I'm like, whoa.  
But yeah, I hope this will be successful.


End file.
